fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa Louie
Papa Louie is an Italian chef and the main protagonist of the Papa Louie game series. He owns various restaurants that usually serve fast-food like pizza, burgers, tacos, hotdogs,and wings to his customers, with some of these restaurants serving sweets (such as sundaes and pancakes). He is usually very busy. Appearance Papa Louie wears a white chef's clothes and a hat. He has black eyebrows and a mustache, which suggest that he has black hair, but in WPA he is bald His Role in the Games In the first game of the series, Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!, Louie saves his customers from pizza monsters. In all the proceeding restaurant games, he always goes on a journey and leaves the management of his latest restaurant to another person. To do that, though, he usually attracts them by making competitions that have got to do with the food he serves (such as a Taco competition) and makes the winner of the competition take his place (which they don't know about until after they win). In these games, he is also the last unlockable customer that the player serves. Besides the first game, Papa Louie is a playable character exclusively in the Mochi Games version of Papa's Burgeria. In the same game, he was hosting Papa's Next Chefs Tournament alongside Matt and Tony. Official Information From the old papalouie.com Specialty: The art of the pizza paddle. "This humble pizza chef gets dragged into the adventure of his life in "Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!". Armed with his trusty pizza paddle and Crushida Pepper shakers, Papa must venture across the land to save his customers from the gooey Pizza Monsters." Papa Louie on Myspace Flipdeck Info "Papa Louie is a lovable Italian chef who got his start selling delicious pizzas. He has a legion of fanatic customers who are willing to try anything Papa Louie has to offer. Whether it’s free pizza parties, or the keys to his latest restaurant, Papa Louie is always trying to reward his loyal customers! " Orders In Papa's Pizzeria, Burgeria, Taco Mia and Freezeria, a player had to earn a gold star customer award for all customers to unlock Papa Louie as a customer. In Pancakeria and Wingeria this was replaced by reaching Rank 43 in Pancakeria and Rank 58 in Wingeria. * In Papa's Pizzeria, he orders a pizza that has 2 pepperoni, 2 sausage, 2 mushrooms, 2 peppers, 2 onions, 2 olives, and 2 anchovies (basically, two of every pizza topping). That pizza must also be cooked for half a meter (30 minutes) and cut in quarters. * In Papa's Burgeria, he orders a burger that consists of bread, lettuce, rare patty, ketchup, cheese, tomato, mayo, pickle, and top bun. * In Papa's Freezeria, he orders a large rainbow sherbet sundae with marshmallows, smooth blend, with whipped cream, and tropical charms, left topping: gummy onion, center topping: cherry, right topping: banana. * In Papa's Pancakeria, he orders 4 pancakes with pecan mix, powdered sugar, cinnamon and honey. Drink: tea in a large cup with cream. * In Papa's Wingeria, he orders 4 wings with Calypso sauce that are all around the plate, 4 wings with Wasabi on the left side of the plate, 4 wings with spicy garlic sauce on the right side of the plate, and 4 carrots that are all around the plate. He doesn't order a dip. * in ''Papa's Papa's Hotdogaria , he orders a '' Gallery 69.jpg File:Ello papa.png|Papa Louie in Papa's Pancakeria. Papa_Louie.jpg 24dfryrt65.png L.jpg Fan Images Angrypapalouieinfreezeria.jpg Mccoy vs papa.jpg Pållllll.png Papapsfw45 cxv43v.PNG|Papa Louie angered by his nephew. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:ppl with hats Category:people with facial hairs Category:Adults Category:rich people Category:Family of Papa Category:chefs Category:Category templates Category:Playable Characters For Moshi Games Category:People with flipdecks Category:People that are never absent Category:Papa's Freezeria Customers Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:Papa's Pizzeria customers Category:Papa's Taco Mia Customers Category:Papa's Pancakeria customers Category:Papa's Burgeria customers Category:ppl with scarves Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Fictional people Category:Customers in the Parade Category:People that are unloced in the last row of customers in any game Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Characters with flipdecks